callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Singleplayer The UMP45 is used heavily by the Russian forces. It is moderately used by Shadow Company . It is also a randomly generated weapon for TF141 members and is a starting weapon in "The Hornet's Nest" used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Spec Ops mission "Big Brother". It is one of the few guns to have a higher magazine capacity in Multiplayer than Singleplayer. Multiplayer The UMP45 is immediately available from the start of the game in the First Recon class, and it thus available for Create-a-Class from level 4 onwards. With user friendly iron sights, optics on this weapon are of questionable use. The Silencer is a favorable attachment for the UMP45 as the weapon's naturally high minimum damage allows for 3-hit kills regardless of range. This attribute makes the UMP45 ideal for those who prefer a stealthier approach. The UMP45 is also a good candidate to combine with Hardline for a killstreak deployer (while using team-benefiting streaks such as UAVs and Counter UAVs). It is also popular for Rushing with Marathon and Lightweight. The UMP is also the only SMG to consistently one-hit-kill in Hardcore. But the one-hit-kill ability only applies when enemies are not using Last Stand, Final Stand or "Painkiller", or when firing through cover. A lower rate of fire is the UMP45's primary weakness. At closer ranges the UMP45 can be overwhelmed by weapons with faster rates of fire, such as the MP5K. However, the slower rate of fire can be easily solved with the Rapid Fire attachment. Some players prefer to use Bling in order to have both Rapid Fire, plus another attachment of their choice. It should be noted that Rapid Fire will increase the UMP45's recoil, making it more difficult for long distance use. Gallery File:UMP45_6.jpg|UMP45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|Iron sights. iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-18-56-39.JPG|Reloading the UMP45 with Holographic Sight Ump45cropped.PNG|The UMP45 in third person. 400px-MW2TR5.jpg|An Ultranationalist fires his UMP45 400px-MW2_screen_24-1255733504.jpg|A Shadow Company member aims his UMP45 Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magsthumb|394px|right|UMP .45 Attachment Overview Trivia *Like the G36C of Call of Duty 4 and the P90 in both Modern Warfare games, the magazine has a clear section in the side but the level of load shown is always the same, regardless of how full the player's magazine actually is. *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in single player, this is not the case. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the UMP45 was voted the favorite submachine gun in ''Modern Warfare 2'' . *The UMP45 is very similar to the MP40 in Call of Duty: World at War, both being widely used, high powered SMGs with a low rate of fire and 32 rounds per magazine. *Camouflage only appears on the stock and sides of the weapon, making it difficult to see at times. * The UMP45 does more minimum damage than most assault rifles and light machine guns, despite its SMG status. Although it is weakened by its comparatively lower rate of fire, it still has an equal or greater killing speed than assault rifles like the SCAR-H, ACR, and M4A1. * In singleplayer, this weapon's magazine holds 25 compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it a somewhat rare occurrence. Similar weapons include the Model 1887, SPAS-12, M93 Raffica, G18 and AUG HBAR. *The UMP45 is tied with the SCAR-H for the second lowest rate of fire for all fully automatic weapons in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The automatic weapon with the lowest rate of fire is the AA-12. *This and the MP5K are the first submachine guns to be unlocked. es:UMP45 ru:UMP45 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons